Persona 3
by dragonninja6991
Summary: this is a short fanfic I wrote. it follows along with persona 3 fes The journey. I was told to submit it because it was good.
1. Chapter 1

Everything started april 4th 2009. It was a regular day started out normal just like every other day until i got on the train. The train was running very slow that day and i didn't arrive until 5 mins before midnight at the iwatodai station. I had to walk the next mile or so alone i began to noticed some strange things. There were coffins standing up right everywhere even in the streets and all traffic and electronics had stopped as well.

The moon was in the sky that night and it had an odd yellowish glow to it when i looked. As i reached my destination the person i met first seemed odd. He never told me his name but i can quite clearly remember he appeared out of the shadows and had me sign a contract. He said this contract would allow certain things to happen with myself. I also Yukari Takeba shortly after the yound boy disappeared. She was about to pull a gun when Mitsuru Kirijo shouted wait.

The following day Yukari apologized to me and said for me not to tell anyone what happened. Later that same day i met Junpei Iori. He and i are pretty good friends other than our outlooks on women. He likes girls that are a little shy and small but slutty and whorish at the same time. Where as i like girls who are confident and are close to my height but they also have to resistant to peer pressures like parties. Later on after i met junpei he over heard our conversation and thought we were dating.

On april 9 2009 the craziest thing happened we were attacked by shadows. At first i had no idea what a shadow was so i just ran with yukari. we had to head up to the top of the building because there was something following us. We made it to the roof but we were trapped like rats. There was something behind us and three in front of us. I didn't know about my powers yet so i was just freaked out. Yukari tried to release her power several times and she couldn't and she was knocked back and seemed badly injured.

I picked up the gun she was using to try and release her power. I stood there with the gun in my hand for what seemed like minutes but was actually only seconds. I muttered "Per-so-na" and pulled the trigger and that is when orpheus my power came out and said " thou art i and i art thou you have been blessed and you have been granetd power of the fool arcana." Then my persona orpheus emerged and then tranformed into a overwhleming persona of which i don't know the name.

I was able to kill all of the shadows without even trying. Yukari came over adn checked to see if i was alright and then i blacked out. She had thought i had died and was very concerned about me. She was supposed to protect me and was instead protected by me. I was hospitalized for a short period of time. I was soon able to start school in which i was in junpei and yukari class akihiko and mitsuru were in the class above us.

We all had a lot to think about there were several shadows that night outside of tartarus. Tartarus is also called the Tower of Demise, a multi level tower in which shadows dewell. We travel there several times before each full moon to try and build up our strength. I have always been a little more adaptable to situations. Junpei didn't become one of us until May but he has really jumped in skill since we began. All of us have a long and difficult journey ahead of us which all of us should be able to handle if we stay true to our goals.


	2. Chapter 2

It is May 5 and we have midterm exams all week. We were unable to go to tartarus because everyone was studying. I managed to do quite well on my midterms. Junpei has never been good academically so yukari calls him stupei alot. May 10 was the first time we had gone to tartarus since we gained junpei. Our first goal was to locate an area where there was a high level shadow. It was on the fifth floor. We had originally assumed that every 5 floors there would be a boss which was tougher for us to fight but the next shadow was located on the 14th floor.

Everytime we thought we had tartarus figured out something new had to come out and confuse us. Mitsuru was in charge of telling us how far certain enemies were and how many were on each floor. The size of the floors got larger and larger as we went up. Akihiko was finally able to join us and he can do a lot of damage because he uses a boxing style attack.

I learned that i was the only one who could change personas at will. Everyone else was stuck using that same personas while i was able to change and mix up my personas and there abilities. I was told that i had to join student council and another extra-cirricular activity. I joined swimming. We had heard a rumor about a ghost at our school and it seemed to coinicide with some cases of Apathy Syndrome. People with Apathy Syndrome tend to lose all focus and ability to speak as well as they wander aimlessely. We there have given them the name "The Lost Ones".

Some girls at our school told us about someone they locked in the school gym. With the dark hour being so dangerous we investigated to see if the girl was ok. During our investigation we were separted and we weren't able to contact mitsuru. I had to find junpei and akihiko on my own. The shadows seemed to be rather easy considering we were higher then any floor we had traveled before. I went up two floors and found akihiko and junpei and then we heard a voice.

"are you human?" it asked and we all began trying to contact mitsuru who was still out of telecom range. Then a girl stepped out and was all like " oh thank goodness, i've been here for what feels like weeks." We told her she had been in tartarus for around 4 days. She said it felt like much longer then we immediately tried to locate an exit. we made it to the bottom of tartarus and we ended up fighting 2 shadow bosses. We had a rough time but fuuka (the girl we found) was able to tell us their weaknesses.


End file.
